Surprise of a Lifetime
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: What happens when 2 of my friends and I end up being taken into the world of Hetalia? Adventure? Comedy? Maybe even...romance?
1. Chapter 1

Surprise of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and Indonesia. Maria and Joanne are two of my friends on here, FallingDown98 & Bela Rose Wolf.

(Psst...Bela and Falling are awesome authors. Their stories need more love! Take a look at their writing too!)

A/N: This is indeed a self-insert story, set in college. Don't like self-inserts? Don't let the back arrow hit ya where the good Lord split ya.

_Indonesia stood slowly, looking around the darkened forest in fear._

"Christina."

_The young Asian girl heard the sudden sound of a twig snapping behind her._

"Christina?"

_She quickly spun around-_

"CHRISTINA!"

The teenage girl jumped, looking around before spotting her friend and dormmate Maria, standing a few feet away. Maria was a pretty girl, with glasses, curly dark brown hair, and violet eyes. She was a bit shorter than Christina, but standing at 6 feet and 3 inches, Christina was taller than most of her friends.

"What's up?" She asked, stretching her long legs and saving the progress on her story.

"You were zoning out again."

"I was in the zone! Come on, I'm finally out of a month-long bout of writer's block."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool." Christina stood and stretched. She wasn't an extremely pretty girl; actually, she was pretty average. Short blonde hair, cut in a bob and usually back in a ponytail, large green eyes, pretty tall, very fair-skinned. There were only about 3 features she really liked about herself: Her long, fair legs, her bust, which she felt made her look like Ukraine from an anime she and Maria loved called Hetalia, and her eyes, which could shift from blue to green to any color in between. "Well, what now?"

Maria jumped beside Christina on her purple-and-black twin bed. "Well, we're done with our homework, it's Friday night, it's only 8:30...let's watch Hetalia!"

"...I like how you think, my friend!" Christina laughed, opening Internet Explorer and going to YouTube. The two were considered the 'nerdy' college girls because they preferred to spend free time watching Hetalia, writing or reading fanfiction, or roleplaying rather than out with the older boys getting wasted. They were, however, very smart and expected to graduate top of their class.

"Wait wait wait." Maria grabbed her silver cellphone, sending a text. "Let's get Joanne over here and have an all-night Hetalia party!" Joanne was a good friend of theirs, slightly shorter than Bela at about 4' 11 with dark brown hair and blue-ish green tips that reaches just past her shoulders. She usually wore her hair back or in a ponytail of some sort. She had dark brown eyes and a couple unnoticeable pimples here and there on her face, but she was definately a great friend.

"LIKE A BAWSE!" Christina shouted, laughing like a mental person.

-20 minutes later-

The three were sitting on the floor of the dorm, each with her laptop, the three computers connected by a sort of cord that one of the technology majors invented.

"So...what does this thing do?" Joanne asked nervously.

"I told one of the tech majors I'd try their interconnective coaxial cable."

Maria and Joanne looked at the blonde blankly.

"Cord make all our computers do same thing."

"Ohh..."

"This way, we'll all be sure to be in the same place of each episode."

The girls all began watching Hetalia, aided in their fight to keep awake by a large supply of soda and sugary snacks.

-5 hours later-

The girls were now struggling to stay awake as the clock struck 1:30 a.m. A storm had started up around midnight, howling relentlessly at them. They had just gotten to the scene where Ukraine had made her appearance when a flash of lightning tore into the room, striking the coax connecting the three computers. A sudden white flash filled the room before the teenagers fell into darkness.

**I'm so evil, making this a cliffhanger...leave me some nice reviews, my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and Indonesia. Maria and Joanne are two of my friends on here, FallingDown98 & Bela Rose Wolf.

(Psst...Bela and Falling are awesome authors. Their stories need more love! Take a look at their writing too!)

A/N: This is indeed a self-insert story, set in college. Don't like self-inserts? Don't let the back arrow hit ya where the good Lord split ya.

-Soon after-

Christina, Maria, and Joanne woke in a pretty field, but were still disoriented. Christina was the first to rise to her feet, a hand to her head.

_Boing boing boing boing!_

Maria looked up, just in time to see a girl run full on into Christina, who bounced backward about 5 feet

"What the...Oh my Austria..." The curly-haired girl quickly recognized the crying, large-chested woman hurrying to Christina, each step augmented by a boing.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Do you need help?" The woman asked. Christina sat up, then noticed her chest felt heavier than usual. She looked down at her chest...

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" The blonde's already-large bust had been further exaggerated, looking much like the woman beside her. Christina looked up at the sniffling woman and her jaw dropped.

"Y-You...You're Ukraine, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, did I do something wrong?" The nation looked like a child who had just found out she needed surgery that could possibly kill her.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault, I was in your way."

"I...I see. My name is Katyusha, but you can call me Ukraine." The silvery-haired woman tentatively held out a hand.

"I'm Christina." She shook Ukraine's hand.

Joanne had gotten up, and was now staring in shock with Maria at the nation before them as she conversed with Christina, a smile appearing on her face as she happily ran off.

"Holy Roman Empire, we're in Hetalia!" Joanne squeaked. For the most part, the girls looked the same, other than a few changes. Maria and Joanne had a small curl poking up from the rest of their hair and Christina's bust had been extremely augmented. The girls also wore different clothing. Christina wore a knee-length lavender sundress with gold trimming that was rather revealing in the chest, as was typical in animes, lavender flats, a gold choker, and gold-and-amethyst earrings. Maria wore a mid-shin length black skirt with a pretty drk violet top with three-quarter sleeves, deep violet kitten heels, and a white headband. Joanne wore white boot-cut jeans, with a royal-blue miniskirt over them, a red blazer over a black tank top, and a pair of blue and black sneakers with red laces.

"Aww...no fair, you two got ahoges." The blonde pouted.

"You have a better chest." Maria pointed out.

"No, I have beach balls instead of boobs."

The other two couldn't help but snicker at her bluntness.

"Shut up or I'll pull your curls."

They both quickly stopped.

"Anyway, your curls don't hurt, meanwhile my chest is like, 5 pounds heavier!" The taller girl whined, rubbing at her shoulders.

"I say we look around!" Joanne grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"You just want to find Romano." Maria sighed.

"...maaaaaaybeeeee..."

"Don't act like you don't want to see Austria, Bela." Christina laughed.

The part-Austrian blushed faintly, grumbling to herself, before retaliating. "Yeah, we all know that YOU wanna see China and Japan."

"Well, duh. I wanna hug them!"

"Doesn't Japan hate hugs or something?"

"...oh, right." The blonde pouted. "But he's so kawaii!"

"Well, your choice."

"Where would we even look?" Joanne interjected.

As if to answer, the scene dissolved into a world meeting.

"...well, ain't that a kick in the head." Christina laughed.

The three casually sat down at the table, the nations to busy to notice them yet.

-After the meeting-

After the meeting, the three girls were milling around, trying to decide what to do. Chrisina stopped for a second, thinking someone was behind her. She yelped as a hand reached around and groped at her chest. Hardly even thinking, she turned and jaw-decked the person, which turned out to be (big shocker) France. Maria and Joanne looked back and burst out laughing.

"If you EVER touch me or my friends again, I'm going to fucking murder you!" She threatened. France, wide-eyed and holding his jaw, nodded and scrambled away.

By now, the nations had already cleared out.

"Awww..."Christina pouted. "I didn't get to see my Asians."

"We could always go find the nations," Joanne suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Maria agreed.

"We's going on a nation hunt! Christina laughed. "Let's go!"

**Thank you to all my friends who reviewed! *gives out chocolates* Keep the reviews coming, mah friends.**


End file.
